


You're like 5 feet tall. How are you going to reach me?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: After a training accident Lorcan is feeling a little insecure.





	You're like 5 feet tall. How are you going to reach me?

“Lorcan, please… it looks ridiculous.” 

Elide stood with her hands braced on her hips, looking at Lorcan brushing out his hair, or rather what was left of it. He had been sparring with both Aelin and Rowan when he had been distracted. The burst of fire Aelin had sent at him had singed off most of the hair on the right side of his face. The sheer stupidity of the situation was beyond Elide’s rational comprehension. First of all why were they sparring with Aelin’s fire and secondly why hadn’t Lorcan just tied his hair back. And on top of that, it had been her stupid ankle that had distracted him to begin with. When Lorcan sparred Elide’s ankle was left without his magical brace, so when she stood the sudden pain had caused her to wince. And Lorcan, damn him, had heard. 

“It will grow out. I’ll just leave it.” Lorcan grumbled as he stood now, his hair free from restraint. 

Elide couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she looked at his hair. The shortest section now fell just below his right cheekbone then beyond that were messed lengths of hair burnt at the tips. Luckily Rowan had reacted swift enough to prevent the fire from catching and the left side remained entirely unscathed, resting on Lorcan’s massive shoulders.

“Why won’t you let me cut it?” Elide demanded. Lorcan didn’t respond and only took a step towards her and Elide kept her stance waiting for an answer. 

“I just don’t see the point,” Lorcan finally replied, “It will grow back.” 

“The point is you look ridiculous right now with half your hair missing.” Elide used all her control not to scoff at it. “Come on, it’s not like you’ve never had short hair before.” 

Elide looked up but Lorcan avoided her gaze. Then it dawned on her. “Lorcan, you must have had your hair short before. You’re centuries old… are you telling me you’ve kept your hair in this same style the whole time?” 

Lorcan nodded, “Long hair suited me, it just seemed pointless to try anything else. A waste of time and energy.”

“Rowan has his hair short, and it makes him look quite handsome,” this time Elide refrained from rolling her eyes as Lorcan gave a slight growl. “Granted I never did see him with long hair.” 

Silence now reigned throughout the room. Lorcan still wouldn’t meet Elide’s eyes, and she knew somewhere deep inside her gut that this was Lorcan being insecure. Of all the things she assumed Lorcan to be insecure about, it definitely wasn’t his hair. She loved his dark tresses and the glare she had given Aelin has caused the queen to apologise profusely. And Lorcan was right, his hair would grow back. But there was no need for him to look as stupid as his actions that had caused it until it did. 

“Lorcan if you don’t allow me to cut your hair willingly, I will do it regardless.” 

Lorcan closed the space between so that Elide had to tip her head back to look him in the eye. “You’re like, five feet tall. How are you going to reach me?”

A glint of mischief was in Elide’s eye, “Oh, Lorcan,” Elide’s voice was barely above a whisper and it made Elide smile when Lorcan instinctively lent closer. “You forget I have friends in high places. In regards to height and otherwise.”


End file.
